diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sannse
Hey, can you give me my admin rights back? JJGD 02:41, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :Please see User talk:JJGD -- sannse (talk) 14:30, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Image deletion I was under the impression that minor nudity in images was permitted if within the context of the wiki. The Community Guidelines says "Artistic nudity may be allowed - for example a classical painting, or a small amount of nudity from a game screenshot." The image you deleted was not gratuitous and was a legitimate monster model from the game, thus completely in context. It was not presented on the wiki in any way other than the one article about that monster type. It is also not something I would consider, as the Community Guidelines so eloquently puts it, "fap fodder". If I am mistaken on my interpretation of the rules, then I would gladly hear it. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:45, May 4, 2017 (UTC) :Tend to agree to Tephra, that particular image is not something that would violate the rules; especially considering that another one, very similar to it, was located a few lines above and is untouched Pryamus (talk) 08:02, May 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Reviewing images is a manual task, and sometimes images are missed. It looks like that was the case with File:Goons-diablo-3-monsters_succubus.jpg. I will need to delete that one. ::File:Succubus-D3.jpg I passed because it seemed more discrete, not showing the nipples more distinctly. Althuogh I was in two minds about it. :: My question in, is it absolutely vital to show the two deleted images to explain the game. Or can you find other non-explicit images to use instead. I imagine there are images available that don't show the breasts. That would be the best solution -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 16:48, May 4, 2017 (UTC) :::I think I can find a few pictures that go without nipples, now that it's clear that they are not allowed. However, I do not want to actually erase these images, so if you are okay with it, I will simply edit them to hide the nipples. As of your question: they are needed (maybe absolutely is a strong word), so I stand for "edit" option. It's always a tricky question when it comes to nudity here; after all, we are talking about a 17+ game. Pryamus (talk) 16:59, May 4, 2017 (UTC) :It is a monster model just like many of the other monster articles have. "Is it absolutely vital?" is an unrealistically narrow standard by which to base the decision upon and I do not see such a vague qualifier listed on the Terms of Use or Community Guidelines. No image on this wiki is absolutely vital, nor really any image on any wiki. Perhaps the second image is somewhat redundant (though it was added to the page first). However, the first image is "vital" if we want consistency between articles. :As far as finding alternative images: #They could show the monster model turned away from the camera which would be an absurdly stupid way to represent the monster. #We could find a screenshot with a very conveniently placed obstacle concealing the breast which would not be a monster model and defeat the whole point in it existing in the first place. #We could paste big black "Censored by Fandom" bars over it and look like Uncyclopedia. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:14, May 4, 2017 (UTC) ::So far looks like black bars are the only option, unless we can use the unedited images (which I hope for). After all, one of them is an artwork by Aaron from Blizzard. It's even hung proudly in his portfolio. Pryamus (talk) 18:18, May 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Hope it's censored enough, see Succubus page. Pryamus (talk) 17:45, May 5, 2017 (UTC) :::That's some... novel censoring. You could also pixelate out the nipples - maybe that would make the effect less obtrusive? -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 19:05, May 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::I could, I just decided that pixelating or black bars would be too usual... Pryamus (talk) 19:35, May 5, 2017 (UTC) :::::Any censorship is too intrusive. I still fail to see how these images are breaking any rules, they clearly fit in the defined exceptions as far as I can tell. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:58, May 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I'm going to have to get a second opinion on this. Unfortunately, the person I need to ask isn't back until the middle of next week. I'll make a note to discuss it with her then -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 22:31, May 5, 2017 (UTC) I had a talk with my boss, and she agrees that these go that bit too far. My advice is pixelation, it wouldn't take much for them to pass. Sorry all -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 16:54, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Community message I see no problem with it. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:06, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you! That's great -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 18:26, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Advisor Program It sounds like an interesting idea, though this wiki is not interested in enabling Discussions at this time. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 01:40, December 15, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks for getting back to me, much appreciated! -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 03:56, December 16, 2019 (UTC)